Not All Nightmares End Badly
by Shelby.111
Summary: When Felicity catches oliver in the middle of a nightmare/ memories of one of his many torturing sessions, He realized how much it has effected him, and how much she means to him. Oneshot, Olicity. Also slight canon divergence, in this oliver never takes of his shirt in a attempt to hide his scars, so no one knows about the torture or has seen him shirtless


Oliver's P.O.V.

Pain.

The pain is everywhere, there is no escape. The blades, slicing into me, deep in my torso. There is no relenting, no stopping, no breaks, just the blade.

"I DON'T KNOW, I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING", I scream

But they don't hear me, or they don't care. Its turned into a sick game, no matter how much I scream they don't here me, they don't make a sound.

"WHY, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, PLEASE BELIEVE ME."

Then I hear something that turns my blood to ice, the one thing I fear so much more than the swish of the blade coming towards me right before it connects.

I hear him laugh, a deep throaty sound. Muffled by the mask but it doesn't lower the volume, it makes it deafening, all I can hear, its all around me, drowning me worse than the water.

But I hear something, something that doesn't belong in this much too vivid memory. A high pitched screaming of such a beautiful voice, a voice that I know, the voice of the one person I dream about, the only one who can chase away the nightmares no one knows about. I panic, she cant be here! I cant let them do this to her, there going to string her up, just another play thing. This very thought draws out blood curtailing scream, not even I can imagine came out of me.

"FELICITY NOOOOOO"

Not her, anything but her.

Felicity's P.O.V

"OLIVER, OMG OLIVER! WAKE UP OMG." I scream

Walking into the basement of the club, the first thing I see is Oliver. Laying on the cot that he keeps in the corner, so when he stays out a little to late he doesn't have to go home and answer to his sister. I take a step closer and see him, sweating profusely, shaking and clutching at his own chest as if he were trying to protect it from some imagined horror. Yet he makes no sound, none at all. Im not sure if that scares me more than everything else. For a second I stand looking in pure shock and horror, almost swept up in the memories of my own nightmares, but I snap out of it. _This is Oliver, I cant think about myself right now. _I yell for him, but it only makes him shake harder. It seems almost as if I made it worst. I don't know what to _do_. I run over to him, hiking up my skirt I crouch down and shake him as hard as I can, which doesn't move him very much considering he is 6'3" of pure muscle. But it seems to be hard enough, because almost immediately his eyes pop open and he is staring at me. That intense gaze that always has me babbling and almost admitting how I would climb him like a tree if I got the chance. But then its silent, but not some stereo-typical silence, its the type of silence that is so intense that I have to look down and I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks. He does that head tilt, the one that goes straight between my thighs , but I shake myself. _Come on Felicity, you just caught him having one of the most terrifying nightmares you have ever seen and your having your twisted daydream NOW, say something!_

"Ol…Oliver are….are you okay?"

Oliver's P.O.V.

Opening my eyes, relief floods me like I have never felt before. I'm not there anymore, and more importantly, she's not there.

"Felicity? What are you doing here, what time is it" I say with as much conviction as I can, hoping she wont notice the crack in my voice when I said her name

"Its like 3 in the morning, and I couldn't sleep because I new that you were still out there so I thought I would justcomeandwaitfor youhereandmakesureyourokay…" she says so fast I can barley understand her.

"Felicity, I'm fine, you don't have to do that…"

"You didn't look fine a second ago," she interrupts me "Besides who else knows to do it"

I don't know how to respond to that. No one, I mean _no one_ has ever seen my like this…so not in control. I don't know how to convince her im okay, if I can just get her to leave I can pull myself together and come up with a explanation.

"Felicity, im…." I start hoping she will let it go

"_Don't_, Don't you _dare_ say your fine! I thought we had gotten past the point of you lying to my face" she says

"Look Felicity, …I'm sorry I don't want to lie to you. I just..i don't know what I'm suppose to say…" I say trailing off.

"Maybe you could try…telling me what happened, you don't havetoifyoudontwanttoimnotjusttryingtogetyoutotalk, okay shutting up now" she rambles

"Its okay…I…I have never had anyone to tell, I suppose it cant make it any worse"

So I start, I tell her everything, starting from the beginning, me waking up chained to some ceiling, my feet barely touching the floor . I tell her all about the torture, I lose myself. I probably say to much, go into to much detail, but it just feels so _good_ to finally tell someone, to not have to worry about them shipping me away to a padded cell, because I know, deep down, she believes me. And she isn't judging me for who I _was_ she has never meet the Oliver on tv, and I never want her to. So I keep going, I let it all out remembering each detail like it was still happening. I finally look at her and I see such horror, that I stop. I realize maybe I went to far. Said just a little to much, and all thought of finally telling her how she makes it all go away vanish…who could ever feel that way about someone so …broken.

Felicity's P.O.V.

I listen to him talk, on and on. It's horrible, its so horrible all I want to do is hide him in my closet and keep him safe forever, never let him be unhappy again. But I can't so all I can do is stare at him. His beautiful face scrunched and contorted with the memories I wish I never made him think about, but then he looks at me, and in a instant his walls come crashing down. All the emotion, all the pain completely vanish from his face, leaving nothing but a blank look. The look that I have seen him give the people who work for him, the look he gives the people he has no feelings toward. The only thing he does is tug at his shirt, attempting to cover as many scares as possible.

It takes me a minute to realize what happened. I remember everything I felt, and it must have been all over my face. _He must have thought I was horrified by him. _I don't know how to make it better, I don't know how to tell him everything I'm feeling, but he needs to know, he needs to know how much I …care about him.

He starts to stand, in a attempt to walk away but I yell

" OLIVER WAIT, you don't…That's not what I meant!" and he knows what im talking about even if words never left me.

"Well then please felicity, do tell, What could you mean! Your face said it all, you think I'm a monster, like everyone else, well guess what. You are probably right. DOES THAT MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER! I KNOW WHAT I AM, I KNOW HOW THEY BROKE ME, BUT IM DOING THE BEST THAT I CAN!"

"No, Oliver, you don't understand. You are NOT a monster!, you are amazing, and kind. Your smart and forgiving, and understand…and your beautiful." She all but whispers.

"Felicity, please…please don't do this…I cant, I can't believe that"

"But Oliver! Its _true_!, don't you see, don't you see how much I care about you, Don't push me away!"

"Don't, Don't! I can't…I cant let you in, I cant let you get hurt, anyone i care about, they get hurt I hurt them! I can't let that happen to you"

"You won't" she mumbles

"What if I can't help, what if someone find out how much I lo…care about you. What if they come after you and I'm not there! If I'm to late! Just like Tommy. I WILL NOT let that happen to you!"

"Tommy was NOT your fault Oliver! And that won't happen to me, I promise! Just let me in."

Felicity is slowly walking towards be while she talks. I can't think straight looking at her I cant let her do this, I cant let her get this close. When I open my eyes she is right there, almost pressed up against my chest. I can feel her breath through my shirt; I feel the vibrations of her voice as she whispers

"I'm not going anywhere"

And that breathy sentence washes over me, and all resolve I have snaps. I grab her, pulling her flush against my chest, and Kiss her for everything I'm worth. And after a few seconds of ridged muscles, she grabs on to me, like I am a life raft and she is stuck at sea. Our lips battle for dominance, but I take over, nothing holding me back I like at her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She slowly opens her mouth, and I am swept away. All I am is Felicity, her touch, her taste her smell drown me. It's the best feeling I have had since the island. And I completely let go let the wave of her pull me out into the ocean of her.

We walk backward until her back is pushed against the wall, our lips still sealed together I can feel her cold hands sneak under the back of my shirt, feeling my lower back. It sends the most pleasurable shiver down my spine and into my rapidly hardening dick. We are so close together, I'm sure she can feel it, and if she cant then she will, but I don't want to ruing the moment, so I attempt to shift my pelvis away. She then pulls me closer by my lower back, immediately crushing all hope that she hasn't notices my not so little arrow. She then raps her leg around my waist, effectively hiking up her skirt even more, so that its no longer reaches below her panty line. Grasping her by her hips I lift her until she securely raps both legs around my waist allowing be to push her even farther up against the wall. My dick is pressed right against her amazing ass. Sliding my hands down, I grip it in both palms, needing the flesh. It is so soft and supple I could feel it all day. She moans in my mouth, only succeeding in making me that much harder. She grabs at the end of my shirt, pulling it over my head, she then traces her fingers down my shoulders, over to my back, rubbing and scratching and attempting to pull me impossibly closer. I finally pull my lips from hers, allowing us both to catch our breaths. I stare into her beautiful grey-blue eyes.

"Felicity, if you keep doing that, I wont be able to stop" I say in-between pants

"Don't you dare even think about stopping Mr. Queen!"

"Are you sure you want to do this, I don't want there to be any regrets"

Instead of responding she pulls my head towards her own and crushes her lips against mine in a impossibly more passionate kiss that the first.

"I'm sure", she whispers

Sitting her down on the ground i slowly spin her around, so her back is facing me I pull her shirt over her head, leaving her in her skirt and beautiful black lace bra. Reaching down I slowly unzip her high wasted skirt, leaving her in only her bra and thong. Slowly I reach up and unhook it, sliding it over her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor in the pool of clothing that has gathered at her feet. Slowly spinning her back around to face me, I look down at her perfectly round breasts, and perky already hard nipples. I reach up, taking one in my hand. It fits so perfectly in my palm, like she was made just for me. Slowly I release her, lifting her back up, forcing her to rap her legs around me once more, I lean down, and take one perfect nipple in my mouth. I roll it around on my tongue occasionally nipping and biting, listening to whatever pulls the loudest moans from her throat. I repeat everything I did with her other nipple, slowly teasing her, and myself by begging to grind my hips against her pelvis.

"Oliver, I need you….please" she whimpers

I release my hold on her firm ass with one hand and move it to the junkshin between her thighs. I tease her pussy through the thin fabric, felling how wet she already is for me. I moan, just thinking about how it would feel to sink into her.

Growing impatient I rip her panties of, not wanted to let her down. I replace my hand and her dripping pussy slowly circling her clit, and then sinking one finger into her. She moans so loud it echoes off the walls. Adding another finger, I slowly pump in and out of her, drawing the most delicious gasp.

"Need….need you inside me…please…oh god" she moans

Removing my hand from her I hurriedly unbutton my pants, letting them drop to the floor, _going commando today was the best idea I have had in ages_ I think to myself.

"Oh shit! I don't have any condoms" I curse myself

"Its okay, I'm on the pill, jus don't stop, please"

Aligning my cock up with her entrance, I slowly sink in. I see white, she is so soft and wet and _warm_. I almost come without moving. I have to take a moment to catch my breath and regain any control I have left.

"Oh god Oliver, you're so big! Fuck me please!" She moans

Slowly I begin thrusting in and out of her, picking up speed as her moans rise in pitch.

"FUCK OLIVER, OH MY GOD PLEASE, PLEASE, DON'T STOP OH GOD HARDER, FUCK" she yells between moans

Ramming her into the wall I feel her rapidly squeezing around me, her legs digging into my sides.

"FUCK OLIVER, IM CUMMING"

Just as I feel her spasming I let go of my control, Cumming deep inside her. Our moans and sighs of fulfillment echo in the room. Sliding to ground with her straddling my lap, head resting on my chest, I realize. This is the first time someone has seen me without my shirt on. I tense waiting for the revulsion, for the regret to set in. But nothing happens. But then she whispers

"Your beautiful Oliver, every scar is just a battle that you won. If they weren't here, than you wouldn't be here with me. They are beautiful, because there apart of you. Because they brought me to you, don't ever be ashamed of them."

She starts pressing kisses to everyone she can reach without getting out of my grasp. Moaning her name I realize. Maybe…maybe this can work.


End file.
